On This Night
by KC Knight
Summary: After a day of righteous adventuring, Fionna and Marshall Lee decide to sit on a hill and watch the stars. Whilst doing so, Marshall Lee acknowledges his growing feelings for the young adventuress.


The stars shined above brightly, illuminating the sky with a sliver glow. It was breathtaking, I'll admit, but not as breathtaking as the girl beside me.

She was wearing nothing special, just her regular adventuring clothes. Her green backpack was no where in sight for I had convinced her to leave it at home. However, I did see her slip her crystal sword the back pocket of her skirt in its crystal shard form. Her usual rabbit-like hat adorned her head, her regular golden bangs falling out from the side. Dirt from her earlier "righteous" adventures still stained her clothes. Her sky blue eyes we're positioned to the stars, which I was happy about. She wouldn't notice me looking at her.

I was glad I was able to ask her out like this. On her last adventure of the day, when the sun had been setting, I had decided to help the young teen out. Ice Queen had gotten her hands on that poor excuse for a prince Gumball again. She looked so tired and helpless I just ended up tagging along to make sure she didn't injure herself further.

"Wow..."

I jumped a little from my levitated position above the grassy hill top, looking down at the beauty next to me. She was smiling at the stars.

"They're so pretty!" She instantly blushed. "I-I mean totally awesome, not pretty! Only girls say pretty!"

I let out a laugh. "Fionna, must I remind you, you /are/ a girl."

Her blush deepened and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Shut your mouth, Marshall."

I grinned at her. "But yeah, the stars are pretty awesome tonight, huh?"

Fionna nodded, bringing her right hand up to play with her blonde locks. I followed her fingers before I floated over to her. I flipped over so I was on my stomach rather than my back and poked her cheek.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

Ignoring her question, I continued to poke her cheek. "Why do you wear a hat?"

"Dude! Stop touching my face!" she cried and shoved my hand away.

I backed away so my head was above hers and leaned my head on my hand. "So why do you?"

She looked away. "I think my hair is ugly."

I looked at her for a moment before gripping the exposed locks and smirked. "Doesn't look ugly to me."

She flushed in anger. "Marshall Lee!"

I anticipated her jumping up and floated away, making some distance between us.

"I'm going to kill you, Marshall Lee!" she said.

I winked. "First you'll have to catch me, my little adventuress!"

She growled, enticing another laugh from me. She ran for me, which I promptly avoided by gliding higher. She jumped for me.

I laughed. "Fi, I know you jump higher than _that_. That was just sad!"

That seemed to egg her on. She jumped higher than before, nearly getting my ankle. I evaded just in time, making her grunt when she hit the grass again.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I dropped a few inches. "Has the righteous adventuress finally lost her ju-uuuhmp!" The last word was drawn out as she grabbed my foot and pulled me down.

"Stupid," she said and let go of my ankle.

"Whoa, that's it?" I asked curiously.

Fionna plopped down into the grass again. "Nothing too serious tonight. I just wanna look at the stars."

I shrugged and let my feet touched the ground. I walked up to, sitting down next to her lying form. Her hands were placed on her stomach as she looked up at the stars again. I rested in a position that had my left leg outstretched in front of me and my right pulled to my chest, allowing me to rest my hands on my knee and looked down at Fionna.

She looked childlike in her bunny hat and with her sparkling eyes. It was cute. This time she noticed me looking at her and she turned to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I answered.

She sat up. "Good, because you were starting to scare me."

I chuckled at her bluntness. My fingers are itching to pull her cap off to reveal the golden tresses that surely were beneath.

She was looking at the sparkling cosmic lights again when I made my move. I quickly snatched the hat, floating away quickly.

"Marshall Lee!"

I held my breath as her long hair cascaded down her back in a wavy mess. She was glaring at me, hands placed on her hips. "Give it back!"

"You look nice with your hair..." I struggled, looking for the right word. Her hair was already down to begin with, she just shoved it into a hat to conceal it. "...out."

She blinked, pink tinting her alabaster skin. "R-really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Um..." I floated back to her and held her hat out. "Here, if you want to put it back on, you can. I guess. Pfft, whatever."

She took her hat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I think I'll keep it down."

"Good choice, adventuress," I relaxed next to her again.

The Big Dipper shined above, the Little Dipper not far off.

"Hey, Marshall..."

I looked to Fionna. "Hm?"

"D-do you really think I look pretty with my hair down?"

I laughed and patted her head, getting a noise of protest from her.

I grinned at her. "I think you look _stunning_with your hair down, Fi. You should do it more often, yeah?"

"I think stunning is way too strong of a word, bro," she grumbled.

I shrugged. "I don't think it is, _bro_."

She rolled her eyes and flicked my nose, but she was smiling. "Thanks, Marshall. No one's called me pretty, let alone stunning."

I shrugged again. "I just speak the truth, Fi."

She elbowed me lightly. "All right, drop the act, Romeo."

"What act?" I asked innocently.

"You're trying to do something. Not seduce, but..._charm_."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Whatever, crazy. In your dreams."

"I'm not crazy!" she said defensively.

I laughed. "Come on, warrior princess. I think it's time I got you home before Cake freaks out."

She grumbled something about stupid vampires and got up. She dusted herself off, not doing her clothes much justice.

I signaled for her to follow me and she trudged behind me. I hadn't taken her far from the house so the trip wouldn't be tiring for her. I could see she was grateful as she trudged up to the door.

She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. "'Night, Marshall. Would you mind touching the ground for a moment?"

I did as she asked, glancing down at her curiously. She walked up to me (I had a head on her) and she stood on her tippy-toes. I couldn't believe it when she pecked my cheek.

"Thanks for the date and help earlier today, Marshall," she said and disappeared inside.

I stood there, rubbing where she had kissed in amazement. I stood there for the next two minutes, trying to get over the fact that Fionna had kissed me.

Man, this girl does weird things to me.

* * *

**Wrote this forever ago. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
